<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>here in your home by PurpleCatGhost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845435">here in your home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCatGhost/pseuds/PurpleCatGhost'>PurpleCatGhost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A World Bigger Than Your Own [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Banter, Exposition, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Unreality, Nightmares, Original Characters Play A Minor Role but say some important plot stuff that will come up later, Paranoia, Sleepovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCatGhost/pseuds/PurpleCatGhost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benrey's fear starts to get to him.</p>
<p>Gordon has a bad dream that confuses him.</p>
<p>These things are not unrelated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey &amp; Gordon Freeman, Benrey &amp; Tommy Coolatta (Implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A World Bigger Than Your Own [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>here in your home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day Four &amp; Five: Decay and Echoes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benrey is late and he knows it. He should’ve left ten minutes ago but the fear in his chest still seizes him by the throat and plants his feet to the ground. It doesn’t matter that he won’t be gone for long, Benrey’s afraid to leave in the first place.</p>
<p>It was bad enough when Gordon was just a regular human. Even if the likelihood of Gordon getting targeted again by the False Security was low, Benrey kinda liked the guy and didn’t want to see him get hurt again. He really shouldn’t get attached to the people he rescues and might not see again but Benrey’s never been great at following those rules. </p>
<p>Benrey was already planning on keeping an eye on Gordon in case they tried to get him again. That’s just part of the job after all. Usually the False Security are too impatient to go after the same person twice if they’ve already failed but it’s good to keep an eye on the situation. </p>
<p>Then Tommy told him Gordon was a Core and the urgency skyrocketed beyond anything Benrey has ever dealt with.</p>
<p>Tommy didn’t specify <i>which</i> Core but frankly, Benrey didn’t think that detail mattered as much. Regardless, if the False Security got their hands on him, it would be over. </p>
<p><i>Fuck, if Gordon is <b>that</b> Core then it would over for everyone if they get to him.</i> Benrey’s almost too scared to ask Tommy which Core Gordon is. He’s already going through it without the details, adding in the details might make it <i>worse.</i></p>
<p>All of this on top of the fact that Benrey doesn’t know for sure if the False Security figured it out or not. Surely they would’ve tried a lot harder had they known for sure, right? </p>
<p><i>Fuck,</i> when did this all get so complicated? Benrey’s never felt fear quite like how he feels when thinking about the False Security actually <i>getting</i> to Gordon. Is he losing his touch? Is he even qualified to deal with this? He’s three centuries years old- there are over a hundred other Gatekeepers more qualified than him.</p>
<p>Not that he’s going to tell anybody. A promise is a promise after all.</p>
<p>Benrey chews on his lip and only just manages to summon up the courage to leave his spot in the woods nearby Gordon’s house and instead, ventures deeper into the forest. Benrey can come back and check on him as soon as he’s done but he’s late enough as it is. If he doesn’t leave now, he won’t at all.</p>
<p>Benrey keeps his eyes trained ahead and begins to run through the brush. He knows this place like the back of his hand and traveling through it takes no time at all. Benrey slips into one reality and back again whenever something blocks his path and doesn’t need to slow down until he arrives at the glade.</p>
<p>The tension in his shoulders release when the figures in front of him come into view. Four other Gatekeepers stand in a semi circle and wait for him. The first one to notice his arrival huffs but doesn’t seem too surprised, nor nearly as annoyed as she used to get. Benrey shoots her a sharp toothed grin. </p>
<p>“Sorry ‘m late.” Benrey says as he steps into his spot in the circle. All eyes turn to him and Benrey is painfully reminded that he can’t tell them about Gordon. He’ll have to bend the truth a bit, as much as he doesn’t want to. “Been keepin’ an eye on a human. FS nearly got to ‘em last time so gotta make sure they don’t try ‘n pull a fast one on me.”</p>
<p>Benrey’s eyes flickers back to the first, who stands at the ‘Head’ of the circle. Her mouth presses into a thin line but she nods in the end, accepting the excuse. “I’ll let it slide but <i>please</i> invest in a watch of some sort. This is the fifth time in a row you’ve been late and these Council meetings take long enough as it is.”</p>
<p>Benrey <i>has</i> gotten a watch before but broke it on accident within the week. Nonetheless, he could try again. “You got it, C.”</p>
<p>Crackle Or ‘C’ as Benrey preferred to call her, seemed satisfied by his cooperation and moved on. Her hands clasped together, turning to the other Gatekeepers. She usually took charge at meetings. Everything about her personality screamed ‘Leader’ and the fact that she towered over the rest of them in height certainly helped.</p>
<p>“Right, let’s get started now that we’re all here.” Crackle’s bright yellow eyes shifted from person to person. “There isn’t much to report on my end, been almost suspiciously quiet but quiet nonetheless. Fair warning to all of you though, some of the Evesecta have been particularly aggressive-”</p>
<p>Benrey didn’t mean to tune out but his thoughts were louder than Crackle was. He kept drifting back to Gordon. He so <i>badly</i> wanted to tell them- they could help after all. This was his <i>Council,</i> damn it, they were supposed to have each other’s backs. They could all keep an eye on Gordon and fend off the False Security if they came- or at the very least, Benrey could <i>talk</i> to them about it.</p>
<p>But… Benrey understood Tommy’s fears. Drawing too much attention to Gordon was even more dangerous than keeping it a secret. If the False Security didn’t already know, then the last thing Benrey needs is for them to find out. Tommy might not be his Council but he brings something different and even more important to the table. The two of them can protect Gordon alone. Benrey will fight tooth and nail to make sure he’s safe. He just has to hold it together.</p>
<p>Benrey bit the inside of his cheek. How did Tommy deal with this information all on his <i>own</i> before? It’s barely been a day and Benrey is already feeling light headed thinking about it all.</p>
<p>Someone bumped his shoulder. Benrey snapped to attention and his eyes met a familiar pair of deep purple ones. </p>
<p><i>“Might want to act like you’re paying attention more. Crackle’s starting to notice.”</i> They murmured under their breath.</p>
<p>Benrey flashed a grin. <i>“On it. You’re the best, Jefferm.”</i></p>
<p>A smirk formed on Jefferm’s lips and they returned their gaze to Crackle.</p>
<p>“Now, enough about the Evesecta.” Crackle finished, turning her gaze to another who she only just barely beat in height. “Radar, anything to report?”</p>
<p>Radar was the only one of them that couldn’t pass for a human as well as the rest of them, though they didn’t seem to mind given they rarely interacted with them. Radar’s skin was the same color as stone and had striking black eyes. Something about them always felt still and calm, like they always had everything under control.</p>
<p>Radar gave a short nod to Crackle. “More False Security have been gathering lately. It’s unclear if they’re migrating or… Preparing for something.”</p>
<p>Benrey tried his hardest not to react. <i>They don’t know about Gordon- they can’t know. It’s just a coincidence.</i></p>
<p>“More?” Crackle paused, eyebrows furrowing. “Hm. We’ll all need to pitch in to keep watch. Everyone be on your guard, we don’t know what they’re doing.”</p>
<p>“I can handle it.” Radar attempted but was cut off with a shake from Crackle’s head.</p>
<p>“They can be dangerous when we get in the way and you know it. Immortal or not, we look out for each other. Don’t take any unnecessary risks.” </p>
<p>Crackle didn’t continue until she received a nod of confirmation. Her eyes moved to the fifth member of the council. “Josh, I put you in charge of keeping track of the Adrifted, correct?”</p>
<p>Josh had a round face and was the most human looking of them all, which gave him an advantage when dealing with human affairs. He nodded. “Kept an eye on him all month! I, uh, actually got to talk to him a little? He wasn’t much for conversation but I can at least confirm he wasn’t hostile. Just confused but… I mean, they’re called the Adrifted for a reason, right?”</p>
<p>Crackle considered that for a second. “Would you mind keeping a tab on him for another month? We need to make sure he’s not dangerous to the surrounding communities.”</p>
<p>“I don’t mind at all!” Josh told her. Absentmindedly he bounced on his heels. “Won’t be too hard anyways, he doesn’t really move too far from one area. Probably where he <i>uh…”</i> Josh swallowed before quickly changing the subject. “Won’t be a problem.”</p>
<p>Shortly after, Benrey and Jefferm gave their reports and the meeting came to a close. Crackle, Radar, and Josh all left fairly quickly. The only thing stopping Benrey from doing the same was Jefferm blocking his path.</p>
<p>“Hey, can we talk?”</p>
<p><i>Shit.</i> “Yeah, ‘course.”</p>
<p>Jefferm hesitated. Benrey’s chest squeezed because Jefferm <i>never</i> hesitated. They were a rock, more muscular than the others in the Council and had long, straight hair. Between their quick thinking and slight temper, Jefferm tended to be decisive in all they did.</p>
<p>Hesitation wasn’t a good thing. Benrey must’ve not been as great of an actor as he thought.</p>
<p>“Have you rested recently?” Jefferm said at last. “I know you have that whole vendetta against sleep since we don’t ‘Need’ it like other beings do but you’re looking dead on your feet.”</p>
<p>Benrey blinked once. Then three times. <i>Huh. How long has it been?</i> “Uh. Don’t remember the last time I did.”</p>
<p>Jefferm huffed. “Yeah, had a feeling. Something wrong?”</p>
<p>“No.” <i>That was too quick, they're gonna notice.</i></p>
<p>Their eyebrows raised. “Benrey, we look after each other, remember? If you need something, holler for us.”</p>
<p>Benrey nodded, biting back the urge to tell him he <i>really</i> couldn’t ask for anything when it might raise questions about what he was trying to hide. “Got it… Mind if I take off now? Kinda need to do another sweep of the town.”</p>
<p>Jefferm stepped out of the way. Benrey could feel their gaze on his back as he left.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>In retrospect, trying to ignore his own raging paranoia was not a good idea. But in Gordon’s defense, do you blame him?</p>
<p>It hasn’t been long and Gordon knows it’s likely he’ll never truly forget what happened but he just wants some <i>peace</i> from the matter. Gordon can try cooking, going to the park, or watching cartoons with Joshua but it’s always in the back of his mind.</p>
<p>Skeletal creatures, reaching towards him and telling him to give up. <i><b>Wouldn’t that just be so much easier?</b></i></p>
<p>Not to mention, they already pretended that they had Joshua once so they clearly knew the existence of him. <i>What if they came for him for real? What if they took his baby boy away?</i></p>
<p>The very thought of it is enough to set Gordon on edge. The only thing that seems to help is keeping a baseball bat around. </p>
<p>Gordon’s aware that the likelihood of him winning a fight with the- what did Benrey call them? False Security?- was probably slim to none and that a baseball bat wouldn’t do much in the long run. Nonetheless, Gordon keeps it because he refuses to be totally defenseless. Not when his baby boy is on the line.</p>
<p>He almost feels ridiculous keeping it under his pillow. Then he remembers exactly what those creatures looked like and grips it tightly.</p>
<p>Sleep doesn’t come easily, though it does come eventually. However with his dreams that follow, Gordon almost wishes it didn’t come at all.</p>
<p>Gordon dreams of that forest road with endless trees that all look the same. Only problem is that now, he doesn’t have a car to hide behind. His breath quickens, spinning around and around in circles, trying to find a way out and unsure of which way is the exit. In the trees, they watch him. Skeletal beings who wait with bated breath for him to make the wrong move.</p>
<p>
  <i>They want him. They will do anything to get to him. <b>They will tear down anything and anyone who gets in their way.</b></i>
</p>
<p>Gordon doesn’t know how he knows this but he does and with such a certainty that it scares him.</p>
<p>His legs won’t move. They’ve turned to stone and Gordon can do nothing but stare deep into the eyes of the False Security and hope that they don’t strike first.</p>
<p>
  <i>“G...Gordon?”</i>
</p>
<p>The voice coming from behind him is what finally gets him to move, though he can only turn. Benrey stands there, eyes filled to the brim with panic. <i>“You- you need to <b>run,</b> Gordon.”</i></p>
<p>There’s something wrong with his voice but Gordon can’t place it. An echo or a reverb. Or both?</p>
<p>“I- where? I don’t-” Gordon stutters out. His heart is a drum in his chest, sending a painfully numb feeling throughout him. “I- I don’t <i>understand!”</i></p>
<p>
  <i>“I don’t have to time explain- you just need to trust me and <b>go!</b> Don’t look back!”</i>
</p>
<p>“I-” A lump in Gordon’s throat nearly stops him from responding. There’s too much happening at once- too much Gordon is <i>thinking</i> at once. Something feels <i>wrong</i> and somehow at the same time, <i>familiar.</i> “Come with me. <i>Please.”</i></p>
<p>Benrey shakes his head slowly. <i>“I need to stay here.”</i></p>
<p><i>“No!”</i> Gordon chokes out. He so badly wants to take Benrey by the shoulders and shake him until he’s back to his senses. “You don’t understand- <i>they’re going to tear you apart if you do!"</i></p>
<p><i>“I know.”</i> No hesitation, no fear. Benrey’s eyes are blank. Too blank. <i>Why does he not care about his own safety? “I just need to protect you, Gordon.”</i></p>
<p>“At the risk of your own <i>safety?”</i> There’s a pain in Gordon’s chest that seizes him. It’s wrong and familiar, <i>wrong and so very familiar-</i> “I- I don’t <i>want</i> that. I don’t understand- <i>why are you acting this way?”</i></p>
<p>
  <i>“It doesn’t matter what you want, Gordon.”<i> Benrey’s voice sounds less and less like Benrey with each word. <i>“Don’t you remember? It’s always been this way.”</i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i><i>Remember?</i> Gordon so badly wants to ask, though his throat closes up on him. <i>Remember what?</i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>His question doesn’t get answered. A pair of long, boney arms wrap around Benrey’s waste but he doesn’t react. Not even when he begins to turn to ash and crumbles before Gordon’s very eyes.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i><i><b>“It’ll always end this way.”</b></i> It’s not Benrey’s voice anymore. It’s the same voice telling him to give up. It’s the False Security, and it has taken Benrey.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Gordon is shaken awake before he has time to scream. Upon seeing the figure looming over his form, Gordon instantly determines this is <i>not</i> Joshua, grips his baseball bat under his pillow and swings.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>One <i>hard</i> blow to the chest is all it takes for the figure to fall flat on their back. Gordon fumbles for the lamp with a shaking hand and switches it on to get a good look at them.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>It’s only when he sees them that his adrenaline drops. Gordon fumbles for words, unsure if he should say sorry or ask if he’s okay. In the end, he can only get out one word. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“BENREY?”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ow…” Benrey mumbles, wincing as he slowly sits up. “That uh… Must’ve been quite the dream, huh?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i><i>“How- what- why-... Benrey?”</i> Gordon’s mind swims and gives no help.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“‘Sssss my name.” Benrey hisses in pain and draws the ‘S’ out for a tad too long to be okay. “Don’t wear it out…”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i><i>Oh god, what did I do?</i> “Are- are you okay?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Benrey nods, waving him off. “No, yeah, ‘course. Taken worse. You got a hell of an arm though.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sorry, I-...” Gordon’s mind finally catches up to him and he frowns in confusion. “What are you doing here?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Benrey opens his mouth, winces again when he shifts in place, then continues. “After someone gets targeted by an FS, I gotta check up on them again for at least another week. Just in case, y’know? They rarely target the same person twice but uh, don’t want to assume that and be <i>wrong</i> so… I was hanging around your house just in case they came back. And I noticed something was up with you so I was gonna try ‘n break you out of a bad dream.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Gordon soaked that in for a minute. Knowing Benrey was looking out for him <i>did</i> soothe him a little. Though it also made him feel even worse about hitting him. “God… Maybe uh, just come in through the front door next time? So that I know you’re here instead of freaking me out by suddenly being here when I wake up?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Benrey’s face went blank. Apparently he never considered that. “Uh… Yeah sure. I’ll keep that in mind.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Gordon’s mouth twitched upward at that but then he paused for a long moment. “I… I have a <i>lot</i> of questions but- do you need to sit down?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Benrey looked down at his legs, already crossed and back up.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Gordon stifled a chuckle. “Smart ass. I meant like, on a couch instead of the floor.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Right... Yeah, why not? It’s probably a lot more comfortable than the floor.” Benrey nodded, slowly standing up. Gordon slipped out of bed and made a beeline for the door. “Hey, Gordon? You feeling alright? You’re not looking so hot.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Gordon shook his head dismissively. He appreciated Benrey’s concern at all but the last thing he wanted to think about was his dream. Benrey was a distraction he clung onto and wasn’t going to let go.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Still, he did have to take a deep breath when his mind briefly remembered his dream. “Just processing. I- I have a lot of questions that I didn’t get answered last time.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Right. Kinda owe you answers so I’ll see what I can do. Some of it is kinda hard to explain though so uh… Bare with me.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Gordon nodded. He expected as much. As soon as they sat on the couch, Benrey sank into it, long limbs sprawling out and relaxing. After a minute, Benrey twisted his body towards Gordon and propped his head up with one hand. “So. I don’t have to give you the whole ‘Don’t go telling everybody what I’m about to tell you’ do I?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Gordon shook his head, then hesitated. “All humans don’t know then?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Nah, not all humans. Some actively practice the different arts of magic. Some have supernatural spouses. Some are constantly trying to prove the existence of my part of the world, others know of the existence and don’t care- it's a whole thing. But sometimes it’s best not to know.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Gordon nodded slightly. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Right. So, what are you itching to know about?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“The False Security.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Gordon said it before he even realized what he was saying in the first place. The silence that followed was heavy and only broken by a long and low whistle that Benrey lets out. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Going right for the hard questions, huh?” Benrey let out a half hearted chuckle. He sat up, no longer lounging on the couch comfortably and far more alert. “Knew that was gonna come up sometime so might as well get it out of the way.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Benrey took a while to say anything again. Gordon let him take his time. Clearly it wasn’t the easiest subject for him either. The tension could be cut with a knife.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Gordon… Ever been hungry? Like, <i>really</i> hungry?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“...What?” Gordon knitted his eyebrows together.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“This relates, I promise.” Benrey quickly assured him, though didn’t offer an explanation as to how quite yet. “Just answer the question.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Uh… Well, yeah.” Gordon answered at last. “It’s happened a few times. Money gets tight.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Benrey nodded understandingly. “Okay so imagine you’re hungry- <i>painfully</i> hungry. What do you do?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“...I eat?” Gordon said uncertainty. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yep. Simple solution, right? So let’s say you eat and it helps but like, only a lil bit. And you know it won’t last long anyways. It doesn’t hurt anymore but you’re still <i>hungry.</i> What do you do now?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Gordon paused. The answer almost felt too obvious that Gordon felt like there was something else he was missing. “Check if I’m sick?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re not, it’s just hunger.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I… Guess I eat more?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“‘xactly. You eat more, you feel better, but you’re still hungry. Even worse now, there’s people trying to take away your food- the one thing that’s making you feel better. There’s no negotiating with them, they don’t want you to have it. What do you do?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“If it comes down to it, I fight for it. Tooth and nail if I have to.” Gordon answered.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Benrey nodded and took another second to respond. “That’s what the False Security are like.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Gordon stopped. “Wait, what?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“They’re creatures of decay and they’re hungry- <i>all the time.”</i> Benrey pressed. “They’re stuck in a constant state of decay and the only thing that temporarily puts a stop to it is feeding on someone else. They drag them back to their dimension and put them in a loop that they can’t break out of and they <i>feed</i> on them.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Killing another being for food is just survival sometimes, but the False Security endanger the whole natural order of things because they don’t have a <i>limit.</i> They eat and they eat and they eat because if they starve for too long, they can crumble into dust and die. They don’t care who or what. All they want is to stop feeling hungry. But with the way they are built- since their body is in a constant and steady rate of decay- that will never happen. They will always be hungry.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Benrey paused to let Gordon take that in. Gordon’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, trying to think of the right thing to say. “I… That’s horrible. They just keep trying to feed then? All of the time?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Benrey nodded slowly. “The worst part about it isn’t their lack of restraint though.” His claws tap against the armrest of the couch in a rhythmic manner. “It’s their <i>power.</i> Normally, they would be stuck in their own dimension- a dimension that’s devoid of life as it’s decaying just as much as they are. But they got the ability to jump into another dimension and pull others into it. It takes a lot out of them but they can do it, and once their target in their dimension, it’s over. There’s no getting them back. Going into their dimension is far too risky.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“But- hold on.” Gordon frowned. “You got me out of it, right?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I did.” Benrey shoots a reassuring grin. “Because you didn’t quite get into their dimension. Whenever someone gets pulled in, it’s kinda messy. They go to an In-Between place first, kinda like the void in a video game. Steering them back to their own dimension ensures their safety. Because y’know, pulling someone out of the dimension they’re supposed to be is a pretty hard thing to do and the False Security’s hold on said people is a lot weaker than you’d think because of it. Pretty much anyone could break out of it on their own by anchoring themselves to their original world.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i><i>“Anyone</i> can break out?” Gordon’s eyebrows raised.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Anyone. Which is why the False Security do anything they can to distract them. Most take a fear based route- make them believe they can’t escape and give up. You experienced that one. Others take routes where they attempt to convince their target that this <i>is</i> their world and that nothing is wrong. The worst of the bunch make them feel safer in the fake reality than they are in the real world. Make them not want to leave.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Benrey’s voice gets quieter and quieter near the end. He doesn't look Gordon in the eye when he finished, instead seems to have his mind on something else entirely.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Benrey? Are you okay?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hm? Yeah, ‘course.” Benrey shook himself. “I think that’s all there is to say on the False Security. Anything else you want to know?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Gordon was still grappling with the False Security but he did still have a few things in mind. “...If you don’t mind me asking, can you explain what you are exactly? What do you do?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Told you before but got a couple names. Best known for the names Gatekeeper or Guardian. We’re protectors as you can probably guess. One of the few beings that can jump through dimensions easily and because of that, a lot of us have roles that involve keeping the False Security in check.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Gordon tried to think back to what Benrey told him before. “Didn’t you also mention being called a ‘Boogieman’ when I first asked?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah but that’s just me.” Benrey grinned toothily. “You know that local cryptid this town is known for? Blurry pictures of something weird in the forest?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Gordon’s mouth dropped in disbelief. <i>“No.</i> Shut up, you’re kidding me.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Have I ever lied to you, Gordon?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Probably.” Benrey gasped in fake hurt. “Everyone lies, Benrey. And there is no way in hell that you’re the boogieman.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re just jealous.” Benrey stuck his tongue out. It’s far longer than Gordon was expecting, reminding him of a lizard oddly enough. “I’m a celebrity.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Gordon scoffed. Lucky for both of them, previous tension from talking about the False Security seemed to have faded. “Having blurry pictures of yourself and a handful of people dedicated to finding you does <i>not</i> make you a celebrity.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“So you admit it's me.” Benrey got a smug look on his face. Gordon stared for a long moment.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i><i>“...Motherfucker-</i> you planned that, didn’t you?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i><i>“Perrrhaps.”</i> Benrey fluttered his eyelashes tauntingly. “What can I say? I get bored. Sometimes I like to spook a few people and disappear ominously in the woods, sue me.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Don’t tempt me.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Gordon groaned. “Never mind, there’s not even a <i>use</i> for that. There’s no way you have any actual money.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I have a Chuck E. Cheese coin if that counts.” Benrey dug through his jean pockets and pulled the golden coin out. Gordon squinted at him for a moment. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“If you don’t have money, how did you get those clothes?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Walmart.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“...Did you-”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I have no money and I can jump through different dimensions to travel. You can piece it together.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Where do you even <i>keep</i> your clothes? Do- do you have a home at all?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Forest count?” Gordon shook his head. Benrey shrugged, slumping back against the couch. “Not really then. This is kinda the second house I’ve ever been invited into. Got a nice place.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Second time?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Benrey waved him off. “Long story. I might be immortal but some shit really hurts and I needed medical attention. Got a little help.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Huh.” Gordon huffed. “We live <i>very</i> different lives, Benrey.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well aware.” Benrey stifled a yawn. Gordon squinted at him, noticing how his eyes were struggling to stay open.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You look even more tired than me.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“‘M fine.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i><i>Oh I highly doubt that.</i> “Benrey, if you need the rest… I mean, I kinda still owe you for saving my life.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You already repaid that, remember?” Benrey tapped his cheek.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“For watching over me then.” Gordon countered. “Just- if you need a place to rest, my couch is open.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“‘M not that tired.” Benrey said, then immediately yawned. “...Doesn’t prove anything. Circumstantial evidence.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Gordon chuckled and stood up. That settled it. He made his way over to the living room closet and returned with a spare blanket and pillow. Benrey tried to wave him off again but Gordon dumped it on him, making him groan. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Best way to protect me is to do it from within my home, right? I’d honestly feel better if you stuck around. Not just for my safety but for Joshie’s too.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Benrey perked at the name, curiously glancing around. “He’s asleep.” Gordon told him. “But if you stick around, you can meet him later.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>That seemed to push him over the fence. Gordon wasn’t surprised, everyone wanted to meet Joshua. “Alright, alright.” Benrey laid the pillow down and flopped on it. “I guess I can stick around. If it would make you feel better.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The smile didn’t leave Gordon’s face. Not to mention, he couldn’t deny the relief he felt. “Thank you, Benrey. For everything.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Just doin’ my job.” Benrey told him. He hesitated. “You should probably sleep. Humans need lots of that, right?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Gordon nodded. To satisfy his own curiosity, he glanced at the time and instantly winced. “Oh… Yeah, I should definitely head to bed. You gonna be alright?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Benrey rolled his eyes, though he smiled as he did. “I usually sleep on the ground so yeah, I’ll be alright. G’night, Gordon.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Night, Benrey.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Gordon was out like a light the second his head hit the pillow. Turns out that having a powerful being in your house to protect you does wonders for your nerves.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Not to mention, lucky for both his and Benrey’s sakes, Gordon’s dreams didn’t return.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anddd it's done! Was kinda worried it would take longer to edit since I ended up redoing most of the first part but I think it came out alright! Some notes:</p>
<p>- Some information on what the False Security are exactly! Though there are still some more details to share about them that Benrey doesn't even know, it should give a rough idea for what they're like. As for the Gatekeepers and Guardians, don't worry, I have a lot to say about them</p>
<p>- Introduced a few background characters that give some important details to the story and will give more later. Plus a bit on an insight as to how the Gatekeepers work in the first place</p>
<p>- Gordon's dream is Like That for a reason. There's a lot he doesn't know and needs to find out, but we'll get to that eventually</p>
<p>- Wasn't sure if I should tag this one as Frenrey or not since most of the interactions were pretty platonic butt just know that is my end game route because I'm a sucker for it</p>
<p>- Though they haven't been introduced, don't worry, I have plans for Bubby, G-Man, and Forzen and all have their own roles to play. I got a lot planned for this series and I cannot WAIT to show it all off</p>
<p>I hope you all enjoyed this! Sorry if it got a little exposition-y, it's difficult to explain things without coming off that way but hopefully the banter helped take the edge off. Comments are always highly encouraged and appreciated! Thank you for reading!</p>
<p>(<a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/purplecatghostposts">My Tumblr</a>)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>